


Sleepy Stiles

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Fluff, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet based on a prompt from tumblr: "Okay but imagine person A of your otp picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A’s shoulder you know on second thought don’t imagine that"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Stiles

Derek glanced over at Stiles to see she had slumped forward, eyes nearly closed as she yawned. A quick look at the clock showed it was after two in the morning. No wonder she was tired. They had been researching for hours.

“Stiles, you going home?” he asked. She seemed a little too tired to drive but maybe she was more awake than she looked. She almost always smelled exhausted so that wasn’t as clear an indication as maybe it should have been.

“No, hafta figure this out,” she mumbled without moving.

“I really don’t think she should drive,” Peter commented. “It’s late and she smells exhausted.”

“’M fine,” Stiles insisted with a wide, jaw-creaking yawn.

“You’re staying here,” Derek informed her. She groaned at him but didn’t argue. She would fuss at him in the morning but at least she had agreed for the moment. Stiles did not need to drive if she couldn’t even babble at him. Besides, one night on the couch was hardly going to put him out much.

“I’ll text her father so he won’t fret in the morning,” Peter offered. He stood, stretching before plucking her phone off the counter and sending off a text.

“Come on,” Derek urged, wrapping his arm around Stiles to steady her as he tugged her off of her chair. Stiles wrapped her arms around his neck. Derek obligingly swung her up into his arms. All the beds were up on the upper level and Stiles definitely wasn’t going to manage a spiral staircase. He set off towards the stairs, and Stiles nuzzled her face into shoulder. Derek tamped down on the urge to respond in kind and to glare at his uncle. He could feel the amusement emanating from that direction. At least Isaac had already gone to bed so he wasn’t laughing too. Derek hefted Stiles up as they started up the stairs, her head lolling onto his shoulder and turning in to press her face to his neck. His heart jumped. Peter chuckled to himself in the kitchen. Derek had no doubt it was related.

“No,” Stiles whined as Derek tried to set her down on his bed.

“Stiles, let go. It’s late and you need to get to sleep.” Please stop arguing. The couch was not comfortable, especially compared to the very nice bed Derek had gotten and his soft black silk sheets. He did not need a reason to stay.

“Fine,” Stiles sighed heavily, letting go. She dropped back on the pillows, sprawled across his bed and something other than his heart jumped. Peter was still giggling to himself downstairs. Derek ignored his uncle, tucking Stiles in. He ignored the fact that she was in his bed and went back downstairs. So what she would smell like him in the morning? So what his bed was going to smell like her for a few days? He was a grown adult. Peter was debatable.

“Not sleeping down here on the couch, are you?” Peter was grinning.

“Shut up,” Derek snarled. Peter responded to the hint of alpha authority and made himself scarce. Derek got a blanket from the closet and settled in for a long night on the couch.


End file.
